If $x \triangleright y = 3x+y$ and $x \bigtriangleup y = 3x-8$, find $-2 \triangleright (3 \bigtriangleup 1)$.
Answer: First, find $3 \bigtriangleup 1$ $ 3 \bigtriangleup 1 = (3)(3)-8$ $ \hphantom{3 \bigtriangleup 1} = 1$ Now, find $-2 \triangleright 1$ $ -2 \triangleright 1 = (3)(-2)+1$ $ \hphantom{-2 \triangleright 1} = -5$.